In Applicant's WO 01/52558 A2 entitled “Method for Operating a Cellular Telecommunications Network, and Method for operating a Personal Cellular Telecommunications Device” and WO 01/52572 A1 entitled “Method for Operating a Cellular Telecommunications Network”, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated and described a screen saver application for displaying display messages on personal cellular telecommunications devices in a screen saver like manner, namely, their display is temporarily interrupted during, say, a voice call, an Internet session, and the like. The display messages are preferably so-called “interactive display messages” in the sense that a subscriber can automatically activate a Point-To-Point (PTP) transmission response mechanism from a dedicated response means integrally provided in a display message. Interactive display messages are preferably transmitted over a Point-To-MultiPoint (PTMP) transmission capability as opposed to over a PTP transmission capability due to bandwidth constraints, server constraints, and the like. But it is envisaged that certain typically high value content, for example, financial highlights, traffic news, and the like, will be transmitted to selected subscribers over a PTP transmission capability.
With the advent of Internet-enabled personal cellular telecommunications devices (hereinafter referred to as “Internet-enabled devices”), an interactive display message typically includes inter alia an Internet session option. However, the installed base of personal cellular telecommunications devices include both non Internet-enabled devices and Internet-enabled devices having different Internet browser launching capabilities for setting up an Internet session. Moreover, many personal cellular telecommunications device cannot be directly interrogated by a client application, for example, Applicant's screen saver application, for determining their Internet browser launching capability, thereby precluding the provisioning of a universally supported client application on the installed base of personal cellular telecommunications devices. Furthermore, matters are still further complicated since in some personal cellular telecommunications devices client applications run on a replaceable smart card residing in a Mobile Equipment (ME). Thus, implementing a client application, for example, Applicant's screen saver application, on the installed base of personal cellular telecommunications devices requires solving severe problems, and all the more so when interactive display messages are transmitted over a PTMP transmission capability.
EP 0 685 972 entitled “Mobile Communication System and Method Therefor” and WO 99/41931 entitled “Server Request including Code for Customizing Service to Requesting Mobile Station” both illustrate and describe harmonization procedures for harmonizing service to a personal cellular telecommunications device as provided by a mobile cellular telecommunications network operator commensurate with the feature set supported by the personal cellular telecommunications device. In EP 0 685 972, a network initiates a handshake with a personal cellular telecommunications device whereby the latter enables a feature of its feature set if supported by the network. In WO 99/41931, a personal telecommunications device initiates a request for service including identification information, and the resulting service to the personal cellular telecommunications device is commensurate with its feature set as determined by its identification information.